blurstudiofandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Orange
Life of Orange is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated film produced at Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures. It is directed by Sam Fell, who is also the director of Flushed Away (2006), The Tale of Despereaux (2008), and ParaNorman (2012). Jon Vitti is writing the script and Cat Chapman, Tim Miller and Al Shier are producing. The film stars Jack Black, Judy Greer, T.J. Miller and Frank Welker. It was originally set to be released on June 27, 2014 by Universal Pictures, but on September 13, 2013, it was removed from Geo LTD's release schedule with a replacement date yet to be announced. Universal has since left the release date in question but, as of April 2014, stated the film remains in development. Plot Carl Orange (Jack Black) is a worker at the lab The Orange Creation Foundation who works on rare orange animals and usually has orange hair. His boss, Mark Smith (T.J. Miller), hires Carl's ex-wife, Sue Orange (Judy Greer), to work on a orange monkey named Naranja (Frank Welker), but all the orange animals are loose. Carl and Sue, alongside with Naranja, must try to find the orange animals and put them back in the lab. Cast *Jack Black as Carl Orange *Judy Greer as Sue Orange *T.J. Miller as Mark Smith *Frank Welker as Naranja, the orange monkey. The name Naranja means orange in Spanish. Production In June 2009, following the announcement of Geo LTD. signing a multi-year arrangement with Blur Studio, the studio announced an original animated feature film codenamed "Orange." Later in December 2009, it was reported that Geo LTD. and Blur are developing the project as Orange City, Sam Fell has been set to direct, set to be released in the summer of 2013. The story would set in the world colored in orange and follow a man who tries to bring the world back to normal. Jack Black was reported in June 2010 to have joined the film as a voice of the lead character. On October 15, 2011, film distributor Universal Pictures set August 15, 2014 for the film's release date (which was moved a few months later up to July 11), this time as an original project by Fell, titled Life of Orange, and written by Jon Vitti. Later, in 2012, the film was rescheduled for release on June 27, 2014. Carl, Sue Orange and Naranja were to be voiced by Jack Black, Judy Greer and Frank Welker, respectively, while T.J. Miller would lend his voice to Mark Smith. On September 13, 2013, Universal announced that the film had been delayed again, with no replacement release date set because Blur needed more time to work on something better, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 for 2014. Two sources were cited for the delay, with one saying that Tim Miller was not satisfied with the progress of the film, while another attributed the push-back to the competition of the films scheduled for the summer 2014, including DreamWorks Animation's How to Train Your Dragon 2. Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Movies